


Duality

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lattura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: No matter how far apart they go, fate will always keep them together, will always make sure they are tied together.





	Duality

"We can't just leave him!"

The words echoed in she mind as she sat alone in her room. How could she have been so stupid? After everything she had seen of the Galra, how could she think their prince would be any different?

  
She touched her lips, her shoudlers shaking. No, no she would not imagine what could have been. She didn't have the luxury of such frivolities.  
She lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, her eyes blank, trying not to image his face as he lost his mind. Had he always been that unhinged?

  
The power was immense, it was like being on a high after defeating a rebel squadron, crushing them under his heel. He slowly opened his eyes, his movements were slow, sluggish even with all the power coursing through him. He had just enough power to make the jump out. He appeared in a whole other area of space. Huge chunks of asteroids lay around him. He maneuvered his ship there. Landing and finally slumped backward.

  
With the quintessence gone his head was spinning, he felt sick. He had meant those words, he really did love her. He had hoped by playing his generals and telling them it was all an act he could have saved her.  
It hadn't happened at all like he wanted.

  
He touched a hand to his lips, his other hand clenched in a fist, trying to stave off the future they could have had. How beautiful it would have been. They would have had a family - a real family.

  
He sighed and looked out at the stars thinking of her, of how far away they were now. He hadn't meant to lose control but she had gotten under his skin. How dare she compare him to Zarkon? He only wanted destruction, chaos. He wanted peace, to have their people saved and allowed to proliferate the galaxy like they had done before. Yes, he had taken drastic methods, yes lives had been lost. But for the greater good wasn't it all alright? Didn't the ends justify the means?

  
"I am sorry Allura."

  
She woke up with a start, feeling as if his voice had just been in her ear. She curled her arms around her legs. Her head buried in her knees. Was she going insane? Why was she dreaming of a traitor.

  
Still maybe out of curiosity, or some other emotion she answered the words she had heard.

  
"You're apologies aren't enough."

  
He felt himself stiffen, his eyes going wide. She had heard him? More importantly he could hear her? What was this? How was this possible?

  
"You must believe Pri - Allura. I want what you do, I truly do. I wanted to bring peace. To destroy the evilness that is the Galra. Have our people-"

  
"They are not your people! You were not born on Altea! You were not -"

  
"Does the location of my birth really constitute such merit? What of the alteans on the world I saved? Are they not Altean?"

  
She spluttered for a moment before she spoke again, pacing.

  
"They are. But that's not -"

  
"Then why do you deny me the same connection?"

  
"Because you are part Galra!!"

  
She yelled her chest heaving, she tamped down the guilt. No, she wouldn't feel guilty for a monster.  
He was quiet for a long moment. Last time he had flown off the handle they had tried to kill each other.  
"Why do you think I am doing any of this?" He asked softly.

"I want to make up for my blood. For the sins of my father, of my family."

  
"Was destroying our people? Murdering them not like your father?"

  
He was fast losing patience with her accustory tone.

  
"The ends justified the means. Yes, lives were lost in the process but they were lost for the greater good.  
She went to speak when she heard a knock on the door.

  
"Be quiet. I don't know who else can hear you."

  
He rolled his eyes.

  
"We wouldn't anyone else knowing your little secret now would we Princess?"

  
Allura bit back a smile, as the door opened she tried to make herself look presentable and not that she was talking to someone who should be dead.

  
"Lance. Hello, what can I do for you? Does Coran need me?"

  
Lance looked nervous, he was shuffling and twisting his fingers.

  
"It's been a couple months since the whole Lotor is actually evil reveal and I- I was wondering if - if you wanted to go on a date?"

  
Allura's eyes widened. She half expected Lotor to growl but he didn't. He was quiet. Oddly so.  
Lotor fought to keep himself in control, something told him that if he ever wanted to at least keep talking to him he needed to be quiet.

  
Allura gave a soft smile at Lance and a hand on his cheek.

  
"Lance, I- I am flattered but I - I don't feel the same way. I am truly sorry."

  
Lotor bit back the retort that she shouldn't have to apologize for her feelings.

  
"You - you don't know that. Just, just one date Allura. That's all I am asking."

  
She sighed and took her hand away.

  
"I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

  
Lance looked heartbroken but nodded.

  
"I know, me neither. I just- if it doesn't work it's okay. Just think about it okay?"

  
He turned and left, Allura leaned on the wall as the door hissed closed. Her eyes stayed shut to try to calm the heat to her cheeks.

  
"Where are you?"

  
She asked him. He hummed, so they were going to pretend that hadn't happened.

  
"An asteroid belt. I think in the Vega system why? Coming to kill me?"

  
"No. I need to get out of here. Besides you say you have justifications for your crimes. I want to hear them in person."

  
Lotor eyes widened but he stayed quiet for a long moment.

  
"Okay."


End file.
